


Spelunking

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: IwaDai Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Iwaizumi has never liked teaming up with other agent members, but he doesn't quite mind Sawamura Daichi.





	Spelunking

 

Iwaizumi walked into the hotel room without knocking.  Considering the real shitholes he’s had to stay in, this one was rather nice.  No questionable stains, no nasty odors, no strange holes in the walls.  A rather large bed took up the majority of the room, though there was a little side cart set up over the top of a mini fridge.  Even had a little desk shoved up in the corner of the room.

 

The room mattered very little to Iwaizumi, it was the figure standing in it that caught his attention.  Iwaizumi shut the door with his foot before sliding the chain into place.  Iwaizumi had kicked several doors down with that same type of lock so he knew it wouldn’t stand up to someone eager to get into the room, but it would allow both occupants a split second to better prepare themselves.

 

“Should I be afraid?”  Crow asked, glancing over at the glance with his almost ever-present smile.  Iwaizumi wasn’t even really sure if Crow was his real name, but that mattered about as much as the type of room they were in.  Only the man mattered.  The man who should still be in a hospital bed, not crawling around on a hotel floor to grab an item he had hidden beneath the floorboards.  Most hotels did not have real wood floors, it was most likely why Crow had chosen this one.

 

“You should be resting.”  Iwaizumi said gruffly as he looked the other man over.  The suit hid most of the wounds, though the purple and blue bruise covering the left side of his jaw stood out stark against his tanned skin.  Iwaizumi had seen the medical file, he knew Crow was suffering from a dislocated shoulder and several cracked ribs.

 

“Got a call, they want me back now.”  Crow started to walk towards the door but came up short when Iwaizumi didn’t move.

 

For some reason unknown to Iwaizumi, he had become a sort of liaison between agencies.  He worked with people from all over the globe and most of them he couldn’t wait to say goodbye too.  Like Terushima, an agent for the American-CIA and one of the most reckless, bullheaded people Iwaizumi had ever had the displeasure of working with.

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure which alphabet soup agency Crow worked for, which made him a most excellent spy.  Iwaizumi had heard him speak three different languages and hadn’t noticed a single accent in any of them.  Despite what they showed on TV and in movies, agents typically didn’t have movie star good looks, those sort of things made people stand out.  Crow dressed like a businessman, and that’s exactly how he looked.  Most people wouldn’t be able to pick him out of a crowd, and if he shot someone right in front of a group of people they would only be able to give a vague description.  Neither short nor tall.  Not ugly or beautiful.  He wasn’t skinny but he wasn’t overly muscular either.

 

Iwaizumi had breathed a sigh of relief when he worked with Crow for the first time, nearly five years prior.  He had seemed so normal and he didn’t mind taking orders.  Iwaizumi had almost been fooled into believing in the persona Crow presented to the world.  And then on their third job together Crow had presented his true colors.  He was just as steady and reliable as he appeared, easy to get along with and quick to adapt to new situations.  But there was something unbelievably cunning about him, sharp and dangerous.  Iwaizumi had almost preferred Terushima, at least with the blonde man he knew exactly what he was getting.

 

They had worked together sporadically over the years.  They made a good team, especially combined with other members of their agency.  But lately Iwaizumi’s heart beat a little faster whenever the other man walked into a room, and he knew what a problem that was.  Iwaizumi’s heartbeat remained the same when he was walking down the street or if he was getting shot at.  Iwaizumi was strong and sure and he didn’t fall in love with other agents.

 

“You should be wearing a sling.”  Iwaizumi said.

 

“Makes me too memorable.  Just going to the airport and back home, I’ll be fine.”  Crow’s smile slowly bloomed over his face.  “I promise I’ll wear a sling when I get back.  I’ll even take some time to myself.”

 

“And what do you do when you’re not tackling terrorists off of a third story building?”  Iwaizumi asked, he couldn’t help but smile back at the other man.  Crow took a step closer, looking over Iwaizumi’s face and he wondered what the other man saw.  Iwaizumi had been called handsome before, scary when he scowled or glared, ugly but only by Oikawa.  With dark brown eyes, a strong jaw, and the barest hint of freckles on his nose, Iwaizumi thought Crow was almost unbearably good looking.

 

“Sleep in late, read the news, golf?”  Crow couldn’t even say that with a straight face and Iwaizumi laughed.  “What do you think I do in my time off?”  Iwaizumi wanted to ask ‘me?’ but he wasn’t that brave.

 

“Probably something ridiculously reckless like hang gliding or, what the fuck is that thing called where you explore caves full of water?”  Iwaizumi asked, which caused Crow to laugh.

 

“Spelunking?”

 

“Of course you know what it’s called.”  Iwaizumi rolled his eyes skyward.

 

“It’s good for team building.”  Crow laughed again at Iwaizumi’s incredulous look.

 

“I can’t believe you made Hinata go spelunking, that poor bastard.”  To say the kid had nervous habits was a bit of an understatement.  Though Iwaizumi had to admit the kid bounced back quick.  Though calling him a kid wasn’t exactly right, he was well into his 20’s.  Iwaizumi suddenly felt quite old, but Crow was laughing again.  A soft sound that ended with a wince and him clutching his side.

 

“Don’t make me laugh.”  Crow complained.

 

“Don’t leave a fucking hospital with five cracked ribs.”  Iwaizumi said unrepentantly.

 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”  Crow shot back and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but admit Kuroo was right, though he’d never admit it to that smug bastard.  Crow was a cunning one.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”  Iwaizumi glanced down at the bruised jaw, which had to hurt.

 

“That’s about the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Iwaizumi Hajime you big softie.”  Crow smiled but Iwaizumi saw the red tinging his cheeks.  It was barely there but Iwaizumi was close enough to tell the different.  And after that he really had no choice but to kiss Crow.

 

It started off soft, Iwaizumi really didn’t want to harm the other man any further, but it quickly became something heated.  Years of built up tension released into one long and warm kiss.  Iwaizumi only pulled back when Crow’s phone started to ring.

 

“Now I really do have to go.”  But he sounded reluctant as he leaned forward, kissing Iwaizumi hard and hot before quickly shifting their positions and making his way out of the room without a backwards glance.

 

Iwaizumi stared up at the ceiling, giving the other man plenty of time to take the elevator and disappear so they wouldn’t be seen together.  He knew it was likely that their agencies would team them up again, they worked well together so he would most likely be seeing Crow within the next couple months.  He hoped it was another job in the middle of nowhere like the one in Siberia, where they had shared a tiny little cabin and only had each other for company since any communication device didn’t work out there.  They had mostly played cards and drinking games together, but Iwaizumi thought of a few things that could occupy the time much more wisely.

 

Iwaizumi was halfway home when he was sent a message from Oikawa.  A private plane had crashed in the desert, they weren’t aware of any foul play, or at least the media hadn’t been made aware, but there had been no survivors.  Pictures and names were listed on the site Oikawa had directed him too.  The name was different but Iwaizumi knew that face.  The dark eyes, the strong jaw, the freckles couldn’t be made out from the grainy picture and his face looked far too somber but Iwaizumi knew it was Crow.

 

Iwaizumi turned off his phone and stared off into the distance, trying to keep his mind blank because he was on public transport at the moment.

 

Several hours later Iwaizumi arrived home to his house in Miyagi.  His dog, a big German Shepherd he had rescued from one of his missions, came bounding over to meet him.  Whoever wasn’t out on a mission on the team watched over his dog, though Iwaizumi had tried to pay them none of them accepted it.  Kyoutani was usually the first to volunteer.

 

“Hey handsome boy,” Iwaizumi pet him, already feeling some of the anger and sadness lift at the unquestionable love and happiness his dog showered him in.  “Let me shower and we’ll go for a walk, okay?”  Iwaizumi stopped in his kitchen.  There was a huge bouquet of flowers sitting on his counter.

 

Now his team had an odd sense of humor but it had been Yahaba watching over his dog during his assignment that time and Yahaba wouldn’t leave him flowers.  Especially such a wild assortment, the other man seemed like such a uniform type of guy.  But these were brilliant shades of orange, red, and yellows.  There was no card but a good sized crow dog toy sat leaning against the vase.  Iwaizumi picked it up and grinned at it, knowing it was a dog toy.  He held it to his dog, who sniffed at it experimentally before taking it nicely from Iwaizumi and leading the way towards Iwaizumi’s bedroom.

 

There, laying on Iwaizumi’s bed was Crow, or Sawamura Daichi if the news article had been right.  He was fast asleep with his arm in a sling and a magazine about caves in Japan open on his chest.

 

Iwaizumi covered his mouth, trying not to laugh or maybe cry with relief.  Iwaizumi guessed he would soon find out what Sawamura did in his off time.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: 19th August - Victories  
> Same Team AU
> 
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/


End file.
